Wish You Were Here
by Meaning Scene
Summary: JONAS. Kacy. "As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight..." Macy hates being alone. One-shot


**Title:** Wish You Were Here

**Author:** Meaning Scene

**A/N:** A brand new Kacy one-shot. I'm trying to find inspiration for a chaptered story, but in the meantime, hope things like this satisfy! Please review!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

_"As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight."_

Owl City, "Vanilla Twilight"

* * *

August 12th. The date was plainly visible as Macy glanced anxiously at her phone for the hundredth time that night. Jonas was in Memphis; Stella too, for that matter.

But not her. _This Jersey girl is one stuck duck_, she thought sadly.

It had been a… dull… summer, to say the very least. Stella, having celebrated her eighteenth birthday in April, was free to stick around the boys for their nationwide summer tour; she had jumped at the chance gladly, thrilled to have a chance to "keep an eye on… the clothes…"

Yeah. The clothes. Whatever, Stella.

So that was how Macy had been left for the summer; minus not only her best friend, but her three closest guy pals. She tried to be cheerful for her mother's sake, especially considering it was her last few weeks at home before she started college, and for the most part, Macy managed to keep a smile on her face. But it was never real, and they both knew it.

She checked her phone again; still nothing. It was almost midnight.

Kevin had been the one she was closest to out of the Lucas boys, and when he left, he promised to keep in touch. Surprisingly, he had. Every day, she looked forward to a video message taken by his cell phone. She'd received clips of California's coast and of Colorado's mountains, among others, while Kevin narrated their schedule for the day and shared whatever thought entered his head during that short three minutes. Every clip ended with four words.

"Wish you were here."

She wished, too.

He'd been faithfully sending these little day-brighteners since the start of the tour, not missing a single day.

Well… except for today, August 12th. Her eighteenth birthday, of all days.

That fact hurt Macy, almost as if they were all four leaving her to her loneliness again.

The sidelong glances at her phone were killing her as she sat up in the bed belonging to the cottage her mother had rented for five days; a trip to Ocean City, New Jersey had been her present for Macy. The thought made Macy fume a little. If her mother could scrape her pennies together for a seashore getaway, the least a JONAS member could do was remember to text her.

The digital numbers flickered from "11:59 pm" to "12:00 am", the date reading "August 13th".

Apparently, even that was too much to ask for.

No word from Kevin. No word from Stella. Less surprisingly, but just as painfully, even Nick and Joe had forgotten.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to pitch her own little pained tantrum. But her mother was asleep beside her, sharing the queen-sized bed, and she knew she couldn't wake her up.

So, curling on her side, Macy resigned herself to her quiet tears as they led her into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Of course, she would wake up at 3 am to her phone blinking its blinding light in her face.

Groggily, Macy grabbed it and looked at the screen. A belated text, perhaps?

No… it was her phone's calendar, flashing an event reminder.

**3:00 am- METEOR SHOWER!!!!!**

Oh yeah; she'd nearly forgotten about the "date" she and Kevin had set two weeks ago. He promised to stand outside at 3:00 am and watch the falling stars, and she would do the same down by the water. She almost didn't want to; why keep a date with a guy who didn't remember her birthday?

But, she promised. And if his word wasn't good, at least hers would be.

Hauling herself out of bed, Macy slipped a sweatshirt over her pajamas, tucking her cell phone into its front pocket, and picked up her flip flops. She grabbed the cottage key off the nightstand and tiptoed to the door. When she had locked the door behind her, she slipped into her sandals, the sound of the plastic flip-flopping the only noise on the otherwise vacant street.

The beach was empty as Macy's feet met the sand. She quickly stepped out of her flip flops, preferring to feel the cool grains underneath her toes as she walked forward, choosing to sit between the tide and the boardwalk. Then, with an upturned face, she looked at the sky and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When no stars had fallen after fifteen minutes, Macy wondered if she and Kevin had gotten the date wrong; Google had led them astray before…

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. What on earth?

The screen read:

**New Video Message: from Kevin**

Oh, really?

She was half-tempted to delete the stupid thing, but she knew it would only make her feel bad. And she didn't want to feel bad, she wanted to make him feel bad for forgetting her birthday.

Who was she kidding? She didn't want that either. She didn't want to make him feel bad…

She just didn't want to feel so alone.

With a sigh, she opened the message, eyes focusing on the tiny screen as the clip began to play.

The screen was dark at first. "_It's 3 am, Macy_," she heard Kevin's voice say, accompanied by what sounded like footsteps. "_And I'm somewhere, thinking of you."_ The camera briefly glanced down, and she thought for certain she saw sand. "_No stars falling yet_," the clip showed a glimpse of a still-empty sky, then wheeled downward. The camera re-focused, and she could make out the figure of a young woman sitting at the ocean's edge. "_But it's still a beautiful night_," he whispered. Then, turning the lens to face him, he said, "_I don't wish you were here, Macy. I'm sick of that wish. I wish… I wish I were where you are_."

The video ended then, and Macy frowned. That was odd. It almost looked like Kevin was…

"I think my wish came true." A voice behind her said.

Macy scrambled to her feet and turned, not daring to hope.

Hope didn't matter when her eyes found Kevin, only a few short feet away, standing with his arms open expectantly.

"Macy," he whispered.

She didn't speak. Not a word. She only ran, closing the distance between them quickly as she jumped into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as she hugged him.

"You're here… you're here… you're here…" She whispered, knowing she sounded like a fool as she repeated herself again and again.

"I'm here… I'm here, Macy…" he replied quietly, his hand brushing down the length of her hair. She felt him place a kiss on her temple.

When she pulled back to his face, he brushed his fingertips over her cheeks, wiping away tears she didn't know she'd shed.

"I can't believe it," she began. "I thought… aren't you supposed to be in Memphis?"

He nodded. "But I wasn't about to miss my girl's birthday entirely, so I took the jet."

A part of that sentence made Macy scrunch her nose questioningly. "Your girl?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

"Who says I'm _your _girl?"

He laughed. "I believe I did, Macy Misa."

His grasp tightened, and she wasn't going to fight his logic about it. "Well… that's okay, then." She relented.

His smile grew soft, gentler somehow. "Happy birthday, Macy."

She grinned. "Thank you, Kevin."

And as the stars finally began to fall, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips.


End file.
